In Joy and Sorrow
by Tscha
Summary: Siri und Remy sind zusammen. Eine perfekte Beziehung oder gibt es da doch ein paar Probleme?
1. Default Chapter

**In Joy And Sorrow**   
"Verdammt, wo bleibt er denn so lange?!" Sirius ließ sich zurück in seinen Sessel fallen und schaute James missmutig an.   
"Er wird schon noch kommen. Ist doch nix dabei, wenn er nicht sofort zu uns gerannt kommt!", versuchte James Sirius ein wenig zu beruhigen, obwohl er sich nicht minder wenige Sorgen um ihren Freund machte.   
"Aber wo soll er denn hin? Du weißt genau, wie es ihm nach Vollmondnächten geht..." Sirius rutschte unbehaglich in seinem Sessel herum. Er machte sich wirklich Sorgen um Remus. Denn ihr Freund war ein Werwolf, dazu verdammt sich bei Vollmond in eine Bestie zu verwandeln. Doch Dumbledore hatte trotzdem dafür gesorgt ihn als Schüler nach Hogwarts zu bringen. Er hatte die geniale Idee, ihm die Heulende Hütte zur Verfügung zu stellen, wenn es einmal im Monat so weit war. Dort konnte er sich verwandeln ohne Gefahr zu laufen andere Menschen zu verletzen. Geschützt durch die Peitschende weide würde kein Schüler dort eindringen. Außerdem hielt sich das hartnäckige Gerücht, diese Hütte sei verflucht. Und alles nur zum Schutze Remus'! Schon im zweiten Jahr hatten Sirius, James und Peter, Remus einzige Freunde, herausgefunden was er war und wieso er einmal jeden Monat verschwand.   
**Flashback**   
_"Hey Remus, wie geht es deiner Mutter?"   
"Ganz gut. Ich soll euch grüßen."   
"Was hast du da a Arm gemacht?!   
"Was? Ach, nicht wichtig."   
"Aber das blutet noch ziemlich heftig."   
"Nein, schon gut...nur unsere Katze."   
"Muss ja ein verdammt großes Vieh sein!"   
"Is manchmal ein bisschen wild."   
"Remus?"   
"Ja?"   
"Warum hast du uns nicht gesagt, dass du ein Werwolf bist?"   
  
Pause   
  
"Remus?"   
"Woher...und ihr habt keine Angst?"   
"Ich bitte dich! Warum sollten wir Angst vor dir haben?!"   
"Weil ich eine Bestie bin!"   
"Ach, das kriegen wir schon hin!"   
"Außer Peter fürchtet sich vor dir!"   
"Hey nein, tu ich nicht!"_   
**Flashback Ende**   
Sirius konnte sich noch genau daran erinnern, wie sie alle darüber lachten und Remus vor Erleichterung darüber in Tränen ausgebrochen war. Danach hatten Sirius, James und Peter beschlossen Animagi zu werden um ihrem Freund beizustehen wenn Vollmond war. Sie hatten drei Jahre dazu gebraucht, aber letztes Jahr war es dann endlich geschafft.   
"Ich geh ihn jetzt suchen!" Nachdem alles gut Zureden nicht geholfen hatte, sprang Sirius aus seinem Sessel und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors durch das Portraitloch.   
"Hey, Sirius, warte! Peter, du bleibst hier falls Remus zurück kommt!" Schnell war auch James hinausgeeilt und gemeinsam machten sich die beiden Jungs auf die Suche nach Remus.   
  
  
"Er kann doch nicht einfach so weg sein! Wir haben überall gesucht!!" Sirius redete aufgebracht mit James, als sie nach zwei Stunden ergebnisloser Suche in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück kehrten.   
"Keine Panik, es geht ihm bestimmt gut. Uns jetzt verrückt zu machen bringt gar nichts!"   
Kein Wunder dass Sirius so besorgt um Remus war. Schließlich waren sie seit 3 Wochen ein Paar und er hatte immer das Gefühl Remus beschützen zu müssen. Peter und James wussten noch nichts davon. Sirius wollte noch warten um es ihnen zu sagen und Remus wollte ihn zu nichts zwingen.   
"Natürlich James, alles klar...Remus läuft irgendwo da draußen allein rum und das nach einer Vollmondnacht! Du weißt selbst nur zu gut wie schwach und erschöpft er da immer ist! Wenn ihm nun etwas passiert ist! Wenn er zum..." Aber Sirius konnte seinen Satz nicht beenden, denn Peter stand plötzlich vor ihnen auf der Treppe und schaute die zwei an. In seinem Gesicht konnte man Erleichterung aber auch Sorge und Verwirrung lesen. James warf einen fragenden Blick nach oben und forderte Peter somit stumm auf endlich zu sprechen.   
"Remus ist wieder da...er kam rein, kurz nachdem ihr gegangen wart...er ist gleich in den Schlafsaal...aber..." er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und senkte den Blick.   
"Peter, was ist mit ihm? Es geht ihm doch gut, oder?!" kam sofort die besorgte Frage Sirius' und er lief die Treppe nach oben zu ihrem gemeinsamen Zimmer.   
"Naja, es....er....also er sieht irgendwie gar nicht gut aus., Er scheint nicht mal bemerkt zu haben, dass ich da bin! Als ich ihn ansprechen wollte winkte er nur ab und ist gleich nach oben gegangen. Er sah ziemlich fertig aus..."   
Inzwischen standen die drei vor ihrer Tür und langsam öffnete sie sie. Das Zimmer wurde nur durch das Licht des Mondes erhellt und nachdem sich ihre Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, richteten sie ihre Blicke zu Remus' Bett. Die Vorhänge waren zugezogen und er schien tief und fest zu schlafen. Als Sirius gerade zu ihm rüber gehen wollte, hielt ihn James sanft aber bestimmt am Arm fest und schüttelte den Kopf.   
"Lass ihn schlafen, er muss sich erholen. Wir können morgen noch über alles mit ihm reden." Als er sich sicher war, dass Sirius ihn verstanden hatte, ließ er ihn los. Ohne noch ei Wort zu verlieren gingen sie alle zu Bett. Sirius starrte noch so lange auf die zugezogenen Vorhänge von Remus' Bett neben dem seinen, bis er schließlich einschlief.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
soooo, erst mal ein anfang!^^ ich scrheib das erste mal zu harry potter und auch das erste mal shonen.ai, also schlagt mich biddö nicht!-.- krieg ich ein paar reviews?^-^   
cya, Tscha 


	2. kapitel2

  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wurde Sirius unsanft aus dem Schlaf gerissen, als die Tür zum Badezimmer mit einem lauten Knall zuflog. (AN:bei mir hat einfach jedes Zimmer nen eigenen Waschraum...-.-) Sofort richtete sich sein Blick auf Remus' Bett. Die Vorhänge waren zur Seite gezogen und niemand lag mehr darin.   
Verwirt schaute Sirius in James' Richtung. Dieser hatte ebenfalls seinen Kopf ebenfalls herausgestreckt und blinzelte verschlafen. Peter schien das alles nicht sonderlich zu stören, denn aus seiner Richtung kamen noch ein paar schnarchende Geräusche.   
Aus dem Bad waren plötzlich Würgegeräusche zu hören. Sirius seufzte."Schlaf ruhig weiter. Ich kümmer mich um ihn." James gab sich sofort damit zufrieden und Sirius stand auf. Er klopfte leise an die Tür. "Remus, alles okay?!" Doch anstatt eine Antwort zu geben, öffnete dieser die Tür und lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen.   
"Geht schon.", murmelte er und lächelte Sirius schwach an.   
"Remus, lüg mich nicht an!", flüsterte Sirius zärtlich. Er legte einen Arm um Remus' Schultern und führte ihn vorsichtig zu dessen Bett zurück. Mit einem erneuten Seufzer ließ er sich darauf sinken und zog den Remus mit sich hinunter, sodass dieser in Sirius Schoß zum sitzen kam. Er strich ihm sanft ein paar hellbraune Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und küsste Remus' Stirn schon fast etwas zaghaft.   
"War die Verwandlung diesmal so mies? Tut mir Leid, dass ich nicht dabei war, aber wie du weißt musste ich Nachsitzen." Remus kuschelte sich noch etwas mehr an Sirius, als dieser anfing leicht vor und zurück zu wippen. Dabei erzählte er von seiner Strafarbeit, wohl wissend dass Remus jetzt nicht über sich selbst reden wollte.   
Als sich das Gewicht in seinen Armen verlagerte, bemerkte er, dass sein Geliebter eingeschlafen war. Langsam ließ er sich unter ihm vom Bett gleiten, gab Remus noch einen Kuss auf die Wange und legte sich dann wieder in sein eigenes Bett. Doch Schlaf konnte Sirius nicht mehr finden.   
  
  
"Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass es so schlimm war?!"", fragte Sirius James beim Frühstück. Dieser hatte sich den Teller gerade voller Eier mit Speck geladen und schaute kurz verwirrt zu Sirius auf. "Was meinst du?"   
"Na Remus! Es geht ihm gar nicht gut...er hat nicht einmal protestiert, als ich ihm gesagt habe er soll heute im Bett bleiben!", erwiderte Sirius wütend und schnappte sich seinen Becher Kürbissaft.   
"Hm...also als Peter und ich gegangen sind sah er nicht anders aus als nach vorherigen Verwandlungen. Und irgendwas angestellt hat Moony auch nicht."   
"Vielleicht ist er auch wirklich nur krank?", warf Peter ein, bevor er sich wieder seinem Frühstück zuwand.   
Noch nicht ganz überzeugt gab Sirius jedoch trotzdem einen zustimmenden Laut von sich und beeilte sich dann mit dem Essen.   
Der Vormittag ging schnell vorbei und anstatt wie alle anderen zum Mittagessen in die Große Halle zu gehen, schlug Sirius den Weg zum Gryffindor Turm ein. Als er in ihr Zimmer trat, saß Remus im Bett und hatte ein Buch vor der Nase. Als er Sirius bemerkte schaute er auf und seine Mundwinkel zogen sich zu einem Lächeln nach oben. Sirius setzte sich neben ihn und gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss.   
"Hallo Baby. Alles okay, geht's dir besser?" Er krabbelte hinter Remus und schlang seine Arme um die schmalen Hüften des anderen, während er ein paar zarte Küsse in dessen Nacken hauchte.   
"Hmmmm...jetzt geht's wieder besser." Remus schloss genießerisch die Augen und ließ sich von Sirius verwöhnen. Eine Zeit lang herrschte Stille im Raum, bis Sirius in seinen Liebkosungen inne hielt und sein Kinn auf Remus' Schulter legte.   
"Tut mir Leid", Remus schauderte kaum merklich als Sirius warmer Atem sein Gesicht streifte " dass ich dich allein gelassen hab. Schlag mich wenn du willst." Daraufhin musste Remus nun wieder leise lachen.   
"Verlockendes Angebot, ich komme später darauf zurück. Aber ich denke, jetzt steh ich erst einmal auf und gehe mit dir runter."   
"Was? Och nö, so war das aber nicht geplant..." Remus kletterte aus Sirius' Schoß und begann sich umzuziehen. Sirius zog eine Schnute und schmollte offensichtlich. Als Remus fertig war, setzte er sich ihm gegenüber aufs Bett und lächelte ihn warm an.   
"Und was hattest du mit mir vor, wenn ich fragen darf?", fragte er und beugte sich ein wenig vor um Sirius eine lange schwarze Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht zu streifen und hinter sein Ohr zu stecken. Als er seine Hand zurück ziehen wollte hielt Sirius sie fest und verteilte ein paar Küsse auf der Innen- sowie Außenseite. Dabei beobachtete er jede Reaktion auf dem Gesicht des anderen. Plötzlich zog er Remus zu sich heran und vergrub seinen Kopf in dessen Halsbeuge.   
"Kuscheln!", sagte Sirius ruhig, bevor er anfing sich an der empfindlichen festzusaugen. Remus schnappte überrascht nach Luft, entspannte sich aber sofort wieder und ließ seinen Liebhaber gewähren. Er schlang seine Arme um seinen Nacken, griff sich ein paar Haarsträhnen und find an mit ihnen zu spielen.   
"Du willst bloß nicht wieder zum Unterricht!", murmelte Remus nach ein paar Minuten und konnte deutlich spüren wie Siris lächelte.   
"Du kennst mich einfach zu gut mein Hübscher." Und damit ließ er von Remus' Hals ab und schaute ihm ins Gesicht.   
"Wie gerne ich auch hier mit dir bleiben würde, du weißt genau dass wir uns keine Fehlstunden leisten können wenn wir gute UTZe haben wollen!", sagte Remus ernst und löste sich von Sirius.   
"Jah, ich weiß." Sirius gab Remus noch einen flüchtigen Kuss und sprang dann vom Bett. Er streckte dem Kleineren die Hand hin und zerrte ihn hoch. Doch anstatt loszulassen hielt er Remus weiter fest und führte ihn händchenhaltend durch die leeren Korridore des Schlosses.   
"Hm...ich glaube, wir waren doch zu lange oben. Der Unterricht ha schon angefangen. Vielleicht sollten wir einfach Oh Gott Remus, du weißt wie heiß mich das macht!" Der Angesprochene kicherte, hörte jedoch nicht auf mit seinem Daumen über Sirius' Handfläche zu streichen.   
Als sie vor dem Klassenzimmer standen, ließ Sirius Remus los, öffnete die Tür einen spaltbreit und spähte hindurch. Er winkte kurz mit der Hand, als Zeichen dass sie hineinschlüpfen konnten. Unbemerkt von Professor Bins setzen sie sich auf ihre Plätze und warfen sich noch einen verstohlenen Blick zu, bevor Remus sich auf den Unterricht konzentrierte und Sirius wie immer schon nach fünf Minuten einschlief.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
so, da hätten wir auch schon das nächste kapitel!^^   
cya, Tscha 


	3. kapitel3

  
Der Rest des Tages verlief ruhig, außer das ein besorgter James und Peter Remus etwas mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenkten als sonst, so als würden sie nur erwarte dass er zusammenbrach. Sogar während des Abendessens ließen sie ihn nicht in Ruhe.   
"Hier Remus, du musst mehr essen!"   
"Nein, James, danke. Hey, nein, ich will nicht mehr!"   
"Ach komm schon. Du bist viel zu dünn, kein Wunder wenn du krank wirst!"   
"Ich bin nicht krank!"   
Doch James ließ sich nicht davon abbringen Remus immer mehr auf den Teller zu schaufeln. Remus machte sich schon ernsthaft Gedanken zu einer Flucht, als seine Rettung durch die großen Türen der Halle kam.   
"Hey James, da ist Lily."   
James stoppte abrupt damit sich um Remus zu kümmern und sein Kopf schnellte hoch. Schon seit ein paar Jahren hatte er einen Schwäche für das rothaarige Mädchen, doch erst neuerdings gab sie sich mit den vier Jungs ab. Das kam nicht zuletzt davon, dass sie und Remus Vertrauensschüler waren und sich im Laufe dieses Jahres angefreundet hatten.   
Als Lily zu ihnen herüberblickte winkte Remus sie heran. Lächelnd kam sie zu ihnen und James hatte offensichtlich Mühe seine Augen von ihr zu nehmen.   
"Hi Jungs. Na, schon wieder dabei neuen Mist zu bauen?"   
"Wir essen...wie viel kann man dabei wohl schon anrichten?"   
"Ja ich weiß doch nicht was in euren Köpfen vorgeht! Wenn ich das täte, dann hätte ich wirklich ein einfacheres Leben Sirius Black! Bei euch könnte sogar ein harmloses Abendessen im Desaster enden!"   
Die fünf fingen an zu lachen und Lily wollte gerade gehen, sehr zu James Missfallen, um sich woanders einen Platz zu suchen, als Remus aufstand.   
"Du kannst dich hierhin setzten wenn du willst. Ich wollte noch in die Bibliothek.", bot er Lily seinen Stuhl an und wartete bis sie sich hinsetzte. "Wir sehen uns dann später im Turm." Und mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen verschwand er auch schon aus der Halle.   
Sirius schaute ihm hinterher und als hätte irgendetwas in seinem kopf plötzlich ‚Klick' gemacht, fing er an verstohlen zu grinsen. Er schlang schnell das letzte bisschen von seinem Essen herunten und machte sich dann eilig auf den Weg. Er nuschelte irgendwas von "Ich geh ins Bett", und war dann auch schon verschwunden.   
Die drei Zurückgebliebenen warfen sich nur ein paar verwirrte Blicke zu, bevor sie sich anderen Dingen zuwandten.   
  
  
Sirius rannte durch die Gänge in Richtung Bibliothek. Atemlos blieb er in der Tür stehen und schaute sich im Raum um. Niemand war außer ihm und Remus her. Als sein Blick dann auf eben diesen fiel, der noch vor einem Regal stand und nach einen Buch suchte, konnte er einfach nicht anders als ihn einen Moment lang verträumt anzustarren. Schnell hatte er sich jedoch wieder gefangen und schlich sich an den anderen heran. Als er dann genau hinter Remus stand, schlang er seine Arme um dessen Mitte, zog ihn eng an sich und vergrub sein Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge, sein bevorzugter Punkt an seinem Remy.   
"Hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt das du wunderschön bist?" Remus fing an zu lachen und Sirius' Herz schlug dabei immer heftiger.   
"Und hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt das du durchschaubar bist Siri?"   
Sirius fing erneut an Remus Nacken mit seinen Lippen zu liebkosen. "Hm...na dann sag mir doch mal was ich jetzt gerade denke." Langsam schob er eine hand unter Remus Shirt und strich mit seinen Finger über die zarte Haut.   
"Sirius...", Remus beugte den Kopf nach vorn, gab Sirius somit noch mehr Angriffsfläche, und atmete deutlich schneller als zuvor, "nicht hier wenn uns jeder sehen kann." Er stöhnte leise, als Sirius anfing mit einem seiner Nippel zu spielen.   
Langsam konnte Remus spüren, wie das Blut in seine Lenden schoss. Er schloss die Augen und begann sich zu entspannen. Da zog Sirius seine Hände auch schon zurück und entfernte sich von Remus. Er wartete bis Remus sich beruhigt hatte. "Also gehen wir jetzt nun hoch oder willst du lieber hier lernen?", fragte er schon fast beiläufig als er Remus musterte.   
Der starrte Sirius einen Augenblick an bevor er eine ernste Miene aufsetzte.   
"Eigentlich muss ich ja dringend den Stoff von heute Morgen nachholen. Tut mir Leid Siri aber ich bleibe hier." Als er sah wie geschockt der Schwarzhaarige plötzlich aussah, konnte er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und brach in Gelächter aus.   
Bevor Sirius sich gefasst hatte, lief Remus an ihm vorbei und flüsterte ihm "ich warte oben." Zu. Dann war er aus der Bibliothek verschwunden und ließ somit einen völlig verdutzten Sirius allein zurück. Der brauchte erst ein bisschen Zeit, bevor er verstand was überhaupt gerade passiert war. Remus hatte ihn doch Tatsächlich dran gekriegt. Ihn, Sirius Black, über den sich sonst niemand ungestraft lustig machte!   
Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und lief Remus hinterher. So etwas konnte er nicht auf sich sitzen lassen!   
Als er durch die Gänge hastete und schon einmal über einen Racheplan nachdachte, hörte er plötzlich Stimmen aus einem der leeren Klassenzimmer.   
"Nein.....lass mich in Ruhe......ich mach das nicht mehr mit, vergiss es!"   
"Denkst du, du bist in der Lage etwas von mir zu verlangen? Mach dich nicht lächerlich Lupin! Du weißt ich hab dich in der Hand."   
Sirius erstarrte augenblicklich, als er die Stimmen erkannte. Was hatte sein Remus mit Lucius Malfoy zu tun? Ohne auch nur groß darüber nachzudenken, rauschte Sirius in das Zimmer. Dort sah er Malfoy, der seinen Zauberstab erhoben und auf den am Boden liegenden Remus gerichtet hatte.   
Fassungslos und wütend zugleich starrte er die beiden an. Der Blonde, überrascht durch das plötzliche Erscheinen Sirius', fand seine Stimme schnell wieder.   
"Sieh an, da kommt auch schon dein kleines Hündchen angerannt um dich zu retten Lupin.", hisste er mit einem hasserfüllten Blick in Richtung Sirius. Dieser wollte soeben seinen eigenen Zauberstab ziehen, als Malfoy wieder auf Remus deutete.   
"Ich an deiner Stelle würde das lassen Black. Du willst den Kleinen doch in einem Stück wieder haben, oder?" Sirius knurrte nur kurz durch zusammengebissene Zähne, ließ jedoch seinen Zauberstab wieder sinken.   
Mit einem selbstherrlichen Grinsen im Gesicht ging er auf die Tür zu, immer darauf bedacht den beiden Gryffindors nicht den Rücken zuzukehren. Kurz bevor er aus dem Zimmer entkommen konnte, warf er Remus einen verächtlichen Blick zu.   
"Wenn dein Schoßhund sich nicht benehmen kann, solltest du ihn vielleicht an die Leine legen, meinst du nicht auch Lupin?" Und im Bruchteil einer Sekunde war nichts mehr von dem Slytherin zu sehen.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
sorry, is nciht sehr lang geworden, aber die nächsten szenen will ich erst zusammen im 4. kapitel veröffentlcihen!^^ (sonst geht der zusammenhang irgendwie flöten...)   
meine güte, siri is sex-besessen!XD das wollte ich nich....okay, es wird noch viel geben, was ich so nicht wollte.(könnte daher kommen, das ich mir noch nicht völlig darüber im klaren bin wo diese story hinführt...-.-)   
ach ja, ich hab mir gedacht lucius macht erst mal nen besseren "bösen" als sevi. er is auch schon in der 7. klasse, also im abschluss jahr und versucht den marauders das leben noch mal richtig schön zur hölle zu machen!*muhahaha*   
  
cya, Tscha 


	4. kapitel4

  
  
Remus rappelte sich langsam hoch und klopfte den Dreck von seiner Robe. Sofort eilte Sirius zu ihm, packte ihn an den Schulter und hielt ihn auf Armlänge entfernt.   
"Alles in Ordnung? Hat er dir weh getan?", fragte er und ließ seinen Blick über Remus' Körper huschen. "Ich schwöre, wenn er dir auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt hat"   
"Siri alles klar. Er hat mich nicht verletzt!", schnitt Remus einem aufgebrachten Sirius ruhig das Wort ab.   
"Sicher? Ich meine, er hat dich..."   
"Ja, ich bin mir sicher. Es ist alles okay, und jetzt genug davon!"   
"Aber..."   
Remus rollte genervt mit den Augen , schlug Sirius' Arme weg, und verschränkte seine im Nacken des Anderen Er lehnte sich leicht nach vorne, um ihn mit einem Kuss zum Schweigen zu bringen. Es dauerte nicht lange und Sirius' Zunge stupste gegen seine Lippen und forderten Einlass.   
Mit einem leisen Seufzer öffnete Remus seine Lippen und sofort huschte die Zunge seines Liebhabers in seinen Mund. Sanft umspielte sie Remus' eigene, nachdem sie die feuchte Höhle ausreichend erkundet hatte. Um den Kuss noch zu vertiefen hielt Sirius Remus' Kopf mit der linken Hand fest, während seine andere Hand ihren Weg zu Remus' Po gefunden hatte und anfing diesen leicht zu kneten.   
Da Remus' Körper nun eng an Sirius eigenen gepresst war, konnte er deutlich spüren wie erregt dieser war. Als er dann auch noch etwas mit den Hüften nach vorne stieß, entfuhr Remus ein leises Stöhnen und seine Knie wurden langsam weich. Sirius hielt ihn jedoch eisern fest und drängte ihn zurück, bis Remus gegen einen Tisch stieß. Als sie den Kuss schließlich unterbrachen um Luft zu holen, atmeten beide schon ziemlich schwer.   
"Mach die Tür zu Siri, ich will nicht dass jeder der hier vorbei kommt sieht was wir hier machen!"   
"Hm...aber ich dachte wir wollten hoch in den Schlafsaal gehen? Meinung geändert Moony?", fragte Sirius spielerisch, ging jedoch trotzdem schnell zur Tür um sie zu zuschließen.   
"Aber du hast Recht. Ich will wirklich nicht, dass jeder meinen Moony so sieht. Das darf nur ich!" Remus errötete bei den Worten leicht und Sirius musste daraufhin lächeln.   
"Du bist so süß wenn du verlegen bist!" Mit diesen Worten war er auch schon wieder zu dem Braunhaarigen geeilt und küsste ihn verlangend.   
"Nur...Mädchen...sind süß!", brachte dieser zwischen mehreren Küssen hervor.   
"Und kleine Wölfe, so wie du mein Schatz.", flüsterte Sirius in Remus' Ohr und fing an daran zu knabbern. Seine Hände schoben sich währenddessen unter Remus' Hemd. Das Gefühl von warmen Händen auf seiner haut ließ Remus aufstöhnen.   
Doch schon zog Sirius seine Hände zurück, nur um Sekunden später Remus' Pullunder über dessen Kopf zu schieben.   
'Gott, ich hasse diese Knöpfe!', dachte Sirius als er begann eben diese an Remus' Hemd zu öffnen. Okay, Fakt war dass er alles hasste was ihn davon abhielt seinen Moony nackt zu sehen und diese Haut zu berühren! Schon allein der Gedanke daran ließ ihn ungeduldig werden und kurzerhand riss er das Hemd einfach auf.   
"So ungestüm heute?", fragte Remus kichernd und begann nun ebenfalls Sirius von seiner Robe zu befreien. Mit einem leisen rascheln fiel sie zu Boden.   
Aber viel Zeit ihn noch weiter auszuziehen blieb Remus nicht, da Sirius sich begierig auf seine Brust gestürzt hatte und dort nun Küsse verteilte. Dabei war das Wort 'Kuss' wohl schon übertrieben, denn eigentlich strich er nur fahrig mit seinen Lippen über die samtene Haut, ließ Remus leicht erzittern.   
Langsam erkundete er jeden Millimeter dessen Brust, knabberte sanft an einer Brustwarze. Mit einer Hand fuhr er an Moonys Seiten entlang und über seine Brust, bis er schließlich an dem anderen Nippel hängen blieb und es immer wieder zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger drehte.   
Durch Remus' Keuchen und Stöhnen angespornt, begann Sirius mit seiner freien Hand die Hose des Kleineren zu öffnen. Als er Remus auch noch von seinen Boxershorts befreit hatte, ging er vor ihm auf de Knie.   
Langsam strich er mit seiner Zunge an der Unterseite von Remus' Glied entlang. Er umspielte kurz die Eichel, bevor er Remus mit einem wohligen Seufzer ganz in den Mund nahm.   
Erregt schrie Remus kurz auf. Dieses Erlebnis hatten sie noch nicht oft geteilt und für ihn war alles noch so neu, hatte er vor Sirius doch nie irgendwelche sexuellen Erfahrungen gesammelt. Sirius dagegen schien schon recht geübt bei diesen Dingen zu sein. Verständlich, schließlich war er einer der begehrtesten Jungen der Schule   
Doch viel Zeit zum Nachdenken bleib Remus jetzt nicht, denn Sirius begann sich immer schneller in einem schönen Rhythmus vor und zurück zu bewegen. Mal zog er Remus' Glied tief in seinen Mund und schon im nächsten Moment strich er nur noch mit seiner Zunge um die Spitze.   
Remus' Kopf fühlte sich an, als wäre er mit Watte gefüllt. Seine Knie fingen an zu zittern, als er sich seinem Höhepunkt näherte und er musste sich an dem Tisch festklammern um Halt zu bekommen.   
Sirius dagegen genoss die leisen Geräusche, die Remus von sich gab. Ungeduldig bewegte er sich immer schneller, saugte immer heftiger. Und seine Bemühungen wurden schließlich belohnt, als Remus seinen Kopf in den Nacken warf, laut immer wieder Sirius' Namen stöhnte und schließlich in Sirius Mund kam. Begierig schluckte der alles und ließ das nun wieder schlaffe Glied aus seinem Mund gleiten.   
Er richtete sich wieder auf und fing Remus' Lippen zu einem Kuss ein, ließ den anderen sich selber schmecken. Immer wieder verteilte Sirius kleine Küsse auf dem geliebten Gesicht und wartete bis Remus sich wieder beruhigt hatte.   
Nachdem dessen Atmung wieder regelmäßiger war, war Sirius sicher ihn loslassen zu können. Schnell zog Remus sich an und beide gingen zufrieden zum Gryffindor Turm.   
  
Dort wartete auch schon eine ziemlich wütende Lily auf beide. James versuchte zwar sie zu beruhigen aber es ließ sich eben nicht vermeiden.   
"Sagt mal, habt ihr sie noch alle? Wo kommt ihr jetzt erst her? Um die Zeit dürfen wir uns schon lange nicht mehr auf den Korridoren rumtreiben! Ich dachte du wolltest ins Bett Sirius? Und du Remus...warum ist dein Hemd offen?", fragte Lily plötzlich etwas aus der Fassung gebracht.   
Doch bevor er den Mund auch nur aufmachen konnte, hatte Sirius schon eine Antwort gestartet.   
"Slytherins! Waren ein bisschen grob zu Remus. Und ich kam grad zufällig auf meinem Weg hier rauf, "er fuchtelte mit den Armen in Richtung Schlafsaal, "vorbei und konnte doch einen Kameraden nicht im Stich lassen! Wir haben diese Schlangen erfolgreich in die Flucht geschlagen und jetzt entschuldigt uns, wir sind erschöpft und wollen ins Bett gehen!"   
Ohne auf einen Antwort zu warten, drängte Sirius Remus die Treppe hinauf, wohl wissend sie würden unter Liliys strengen Augen auffliegen, da keinerlei Kampfspuren erkennbar waren.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
soory, dass das update etwas länger gedauert hat! meine woche war ein bsschen stressig!_ _°° *seufz*   
naja, wie auch immer...das is meine erste hentao-szene!O__o ich finde sie zwar nciht so besinders gut, aber ich denke das geht schon so!XD muss mal noch ein bisscchen üben sowas zu schreien.^_____^   
und auch noch danke an meine reviewer!^^ ich kann euch noch nicht sagen, was luci mit remy vorhat, weil ich das auch noch nicht sooo genau weiß!XD ich hab da aber scho eine idee!^-^   
  
cya, Tscha 


	5. kapitel5

  
  
Normalerweise würde Sirius sich nicht allzu viele Sorgen um Remus machen, wenn es ihm nach einer Verwandlung etwas aus der bahn warf. Meistens beruhigte sich das nach en paar Tagen wieder. Doch diesmal benahm sich der Werwolf seltsam.   
Er erschien kaum noch zum Essen, verbrachte seine pausen in der Bibliothek und blieb bis spät in die Nacht im Gemeinschaftsraum um Hausaufgaben zu machen. Und wenn er dann schon ins Bett kam, plagten ihn Alpträume, so dass er immer öfter verschwitzt und verängstigt aufwachte.   
Seine Freunde schauten sich das jetzt schon eine Woche lang an, in der Hoffnung Remus würde sich wieder fangen. Doch dem war nicht so und darum standen James, Peter und Sirius am Anfang der nächsten Woche in der Bibliothek um mit Remus zu reden.   
Der saß schon wieder hinter einem großen Stapel Bücher und bemerkte die drei erst als sie sich zu ihm setzten. Als sie jedoch wiedererwartend nichts sagten, blickte Remus auf und schaute sie fragend an. James seufzte und lehnte sich ein Stück nach vorne.   
"Willst du nicht mit um Essen kommen? Du hattest schon heute Mittag nichts!"   
"Schon okay, bin nicht hungrig...". erwiderte Remus mit einem Lächeln.   
"Dann geh wenigstens ins Bett. Du siehst müde aus und hast letzte Nacht bestimmt nicht gut geschlafen!", versuchte James Remus weiter zu bearbeiten.   
"Nein, nein, ich muss das hier noch fertig machen."   
"Mein Gott Remus, hör endlich auf!" Schließlich mischte sich auch Sirius in das Gespräch ein. "Ich meine, so viele Hausaufgaben hatten wir nun wirklich nicht auf! Was schreibst du da denn die ganze Zeit?"   
James versuchte schnell ihn wieder zu beruhigen und Remus begann hektisch alles zusammen zu packen. "Ich wüsste nicht was euch das angeht, was ich hier mache!"   
Das reichte Sirius nun endgültig. Wütend schlug er mit der faust auf den Tisch und schrie Remus an. "Verdammt Remus, wir sind deine Freunde! Natürlich geht es uns was an! Du denkst doch nicht wirklich wir würden einfach daneben stehen und dir dabei zusehen wie du dich selbst ruinierst!"   
"Ach lasst mich doch einfach in Ruhe!!", schrei Remus ebenfalls wütend zurück, bevor er aus der Bibliothek stürmte.   
James seufzte wieder. "na toll gemacht Padfoot. Jetzt weißt du warum ich vorhin gesagt habe du sollst mich reden lassen."   
  
  
Den ganzen nächsten Tag sprach Sirius kein Wort mehr mit Remus. Erst am Abend, als er sich mit ihm allein im Schlafsaal wiederfand, konnte er seinen Ärger überwinden und setzte sich zu Remus aufs Bett.   
"Remus...", er stockte kurz bevor er fortfuhr, "tut mir Leid. Ich wollte dich nicht anschreien. Es ist nur...das macht mich einfach fertig! Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll um dir zu helfen!"   
"Schon in Ordnung, du musst nichts machen. Ich pack das schon irgendwie.", nuschelte Remus in sein Kissen. Er hatte es so satt Sirius anzulügen. Doch ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen, würde alles nur noch schlimmer machen! Er musste da ganz allein durch!   
Er wollte seinen Freunden und Sirius mit seinem Verhalten nicht weh tun, ganz im Gegenteil. Was sollte er denn sonst machen, als einfach nur gehorchen...?   
Frustriert stieß Remus einen Seufzer aus und vergrub sein Gesicht noch weiter in dem Kissen.   
So schwer?, hakte Sirius nach und fuhr abwesend mit der hand über Remus' Rücken. "komm schon, du weißt du kannst mir alles erzählen."   
"Sirius, hör auf damit.", flüsterte Remus leise und sofort stoppte Sirius seine Bewegungen. Er starrte den Kleineren perplex an. Remus rollte mit den Augen und drehte sich auf den Rücken um Sirius anzusehen.   
"DAMIT solltest du nicht aufhören.", erklärte er ruhig. "Nur nicht weiter fragen..."   
"Oh.....na gut.", enttäuscht fing Sirius wieder an seine Finger über Remus' Bauch und Seiten gleiten zu lassen.   
Leise seufzend richtete Remus sich auf. Er nahm Sirius' Hand in seine und führte sie sich an die Wange. Zärtlich schmiegte er sich daran.   
"Hör mal, du weißt dass du mir vertrauen kannst, oder?" Sirius nickte bestätigend und Remus fuhr fort. "Aber ich kann dir das einfach nicht sagen. Bitte, versteh das doch. Irgendwann einmal vielleicht, aber nicht jetzt!" Mit einem flehenden Blick sah er Sirius fest in die Augen. Dieser konnte nicht wiederstehen und zog Remus in seine Arme und gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss.   
"Ich mache mir einfach nur Sorgen um dich. Kann ich denn wirklich nichts tun um dir zu helfen?" Erwartungsvoll schaute er Remus wieder an.   
Der überlegte kurz und guckte Sirius dann verlegen an, bevor er fragte "Schläfst du bei mir?"   
Sirius schmunzelte leicht, doch als er gerade antworten wollte, hört er Geräusche vor der Tür. Schnell sprang er vom Bett, als auch schon James und Peter in den Schlafsaal kamen.   
Bevor er sich zu ihnen gesellte, warf er Remus noch ein vielsagendes Lächeln zu und zwinkerte kurz.   
"Oi James! Was habt ihr wieder ausgeheckt? Bereit für die nächste Missetat?", fragte Sirius munter. Von dem weiteren Gespräch bekam Remus nicht mehr viel mit, denn er war schon wieder in Gedanken versunken.   
Nachdem alle dann schließlich ins Bett gingen, wartete Sirius noch so lange bis Peter und James eingeschlafen waren. Als er sich ganz sicher war, kroch er langsam aus seinem Bett und schlich sich in Remus'.   
Der Braunhaarige verkroch sich sofort in Sirius Armen und legte den Kopf auf dessen Brust. Zufrieden lächelnd schliefen beide Jungs bald ein.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
so, mein internet zick hier fröhlich rum, also hab ich mal ein bissl weiter abgetippt!^-^   
für das kapitel hab ich für meine verhältnisse lange gebracht! das is mir alles sau-schwer gefallen...dabei isses gar nicht so lang!oÔ aaaahhhh, ich werd alt!XD   
bitte reviewn!^.^   
  
cya, Tscha   



	6. kapitel6

  
In den Wochen bis zum nächsten Vollmond änderte sich nicht viel an der Situation. Selbst als Lily versuchen wollte mit Remus zu reden, blockte der nur ab.   
Als sie, Sirius und James dann am Morgen der nächsten Vollmondnacht zusammen am Frühstückstisch saßen und wie immer darauf hofften Moony würde doch noch erscheinen, kam Peter hektisch in die Große Halle gelaufen. Als er seine Freunde ausgemacht hatte, rannte er hinüber und blieb erst einmal, die Hände auf den Beinen abgestützt, atemlos stehen.   
"Was ist? Komm, setzt dich erstmal...", forderte James ihn alarmiert auf. Wenn Peter schon einmal rannte bis er sich fast verausgabt hatte, dann musste es auch etwas wichtiges sein![AN:Sorry an all Peter-Fans!-_-]   
"Also, was gibt es Wormtail?", fragte Sirius als ihr Freund sich erschöpft auf einen Stuhl sinken lies.   
"Ich...Remus...und...hab ihn gesehen.....Malfoy...", brachte er schließlich zwischen schweren Atemzügen hervor.   
"Was hat er Remus angetan?" Sirius sprang fast von seinem Stuhl, als er diese Worte vernahm. Peter, der inzwischen wieder normal atmen konnte, schaute Sirius etwas entgeistert an.   
"N....nichts....Ich wollte gerade runter zum Frühstück und da kam ich an einem leeren Klassenzimmer vorbei. Ihr wisst schon, das im zweiten Stock. Naja, da hab ich Stimmen gehört und einfach mal nachgeschaut. Und da standen Moony und Malfoy und haben über irgendwas geredet. Malfoy hatte nen Stapel Pergament in der Hand und sagte irgendwas von wegen 'Gut gemacht...bestimmt fast alle Punkte' und so. hab nicht mehr verstanden. Und dann bin ich sofort hier runter gerannt, um euch das zu sagen. [AN: Zu irgendwas muss Peter ja gut sein!!XD] Was denkt ihr sollte das bedeuten?"   
Und wie aufs Stichwort kam, gerade als Peter mit seinem bericht fertig war, Lucius Malfoy herein spaziert. Er warf den vier Gryffindors einen kurzen Blick zu und setzte dann wieder sein selbstgefälliges Grinsen auf.   
Als er dann langsam zu seinem Tisch hinüber ging, wandte James sich wieder ihrer Unterhaltung zu. Er blickte alle ernst an, bevor er anfing zu sprechen.   
"hört mal, ich denke wir sollten Remus nicht darauf ansprechen. Wenigstens nicht gleich! Ich meine, wenn er Ärger mit Malfoy hat wird er es uns schon sagen, nicht wahr?" James zeigte ein kleines, nicht sehr überzeugende wirkendes Lächeln und die anderen der nickten zum Einverständnis.   
  
  
Niemand erwähnte den Rest des tages etwas über den Zwischenfall, so wie sie es beim Frühstück vereinbart hatten.   
Am Nachmittag hatte James Quidditchtraining und Peter versuchte verzweifelt seinen Aufsatz in Astronomie fertig zu stellen. Sirius und Remus nutzten die Gelegenheit um etwas Zeit ungestört zusammen zu verbringen. Remus wollte es wieder gut machen, dass er seinem Freund in der letzten Woche nicht sehr viel Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hatte. Er hatte sich vorgenommen ihn ein bisschen zu verwöhnen.   
Und somit würde sich jemanden, der jetzt den Schlafsaal der Marauders betrat, ein Schauspiel der Extraklasse bieten.   
Sirius lag auf seinem Bett und Remus hatte seinen Kopf zwischen dessen Beinen. Sirius hatte seine Hände in den braunen Harren seine Geliebten vergraben und stöhnte mal leiser, mal lauter auf.   
"Oh Gott....ah...Remus...ich..ich...hnnn", unfähig sich noch länger zurück zuhalten, ergoss er sich im Mund des anderen. Der verschluckte sich beinahe und fing an zu husten.   
Als Sirius sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte, zog er Remus hoch in seine Arme und bettete ihn auf seiner Brust. Zufrieden seufzte Remus und kuschelte sich noch enger an. Sirius strich ihm fahrig über den Rücken und schaute nachdenklich die Decke an. Nachdem er eine Zeit lang nichts gesagt hatte, richtete Remus sich auf und schaute ihn an.   
"Was ist los? Irgendwas beschäftigt dich doch Padfoot." Liebevoll lächelte er Sirius an und strich ihm eine lose Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr.   
"Hm....nicht so wichtig."   
"Aber es muss wichtig sein, sonst würdest du jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken..." Klang da etwa ein Funken Enttäuschung in Remus' Stimme mit?   
"Na gut, wenn du's unbedingt wissen willst. Ich habe über Malfoy nachgedacht!"   
Auf einmal wirkte Remus noch blasser als sonst. "Ü..über Malfoy? Wie kommst du denn auf den?", fragte er sichtlich nervös.   
"Hab mich einfach nur gefragt, was du heute Morgen mit ihm zu tun hattest!, platzte es schließlich aus Sirius heraus, bevor er überhaupt wusste was er da sagte.   
"Was...?", kam es zittrig von Remus zurück.   
Sirius richtete sich auf und schob Remus ein Stück von sich weg. Er schaute ihm fest in die Augen und eine ganze Weile sagte keiner der beiden etwas. Schließlich durchbrach Sirius den unangenehmen Moment und fragte, was ihn schon den ganzen tag beschäftigte.   
"Remus, was macht Malfoy mit dir? Bist du deshalb so seltsam in letzter Zeit? Bitte Remus, sag mir endlich was das alles bedeuten soll!" Er sah Remus mit einem flehenden Blick an. Dieser schaute auf seine Hände, die er in seinem Schoß gefaltet hatte.   
"Siri...es tut mir Leid, aber ich kann dir das nicht sagen...bitte, das hat schon alles seine Richtigkeit! Malfoy kann gar nichts dafür. Das ist alles meine Schuld!"   
Jetzt verstand Sirius gar nichts mehr. Was hatte Remus denn gemacht? Und was hatte das dann mit Malfoy zu tun?   
"Moony, ich fürchte, ich verstehe dich immer noch nicht. Hast du ihm irgendwas angetan?   
"Nein. Du kennst doch Malfoy, der braucht nicht unbedingt einen Grund um andere fertig zu machen." Remus lächelte bitter. Er erhob sich vom Bett und ging dann, ohne seinen Blick zu heben, zu seinem eigenen.   
"Ich schlaf noch ein bisschen, damit ich heute Nacht ausgeruht bin." Und damit schloss er seinen Bettvorhänge und ließ Sirius einfach sitzen.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
sorry, dass ich jetzt lange net upgedates hab!_ _° *schäm* aber erst mal hatte cih internet-verbot und konnte nur in der schule ins net und dann hatten wir auch noch ein paar viren auf dem PC!-.- aber ich geb mir mühe,so schnell wie möglich das nächste chapter hier her zu verfrachten!^^ kommt nur ganz darauf an, wie fleißig ihr rewievt!^.^ und damit ein dankeschön, an alle die bisher gereviewt haben! *alle knuddel*   
@Alenia *taschentuch geb* nich mehr weinen, ja?;____; ja, er muss luci gehorchen!^^ das wusste ich allerdings bis vor kurzem selbst noch nicht so genau, sonst hätte ich das schon früher gesagt...kann sein, dass das demnächst alles ein bisschen konfus wird!_ _°   
@Lilith35 tut mir leid, dich enttäuschen zu müssen, aber ich werde siri sterben lassen!;___; ich möchte mich bei dieser story nach dem buch richten und das auch durchziehen....aber falls es dich beruhigt, ich spiele mit mehreren gedanken für andere remy/siri storys!^-^   
  
  
cya, Tscha   
  



	7. kapitel7

Die Nacht verlief relativ ruhig. Am Anfang zerschredderte Moony ein paar Möbel und biss sich in die Schulter. Danach rollte er sich auf dem Bett zusammen und schlief die Nacht durch.   
Seit seine Freunde die Nacht mit ihm verbrachten, war er viel ruhiger geworden. Der Wolf hatte ein Rudel gefunden und fühlte sich wohl.   
Am nächsten Morgen holte Madame Pomfrey den Jungen ab und brachte ihn zurück zum Schloss. Am nachmittag entließ sie ihn dann wieder und Remus ging sofort zum Aufenthaltsraum zurück. Als er durch das Porträtloch geklettert war, kam ihm auch schon das Gelächter seiner Freunde entgegen.   
"Hast du sein Gesicht gesehen Prongs?!"   
"Nicht wirklich, dafür ist er zu schnell weggerannt!"   
Und wieder fingen die drei an zu lachen, gerade als remus das Zimmer betrat. "Hi Jungs. Wen habt ihr diesmal fertig gemacht?", fragte er amüsiert und setzte sich neben Sirius auf die Couch.   
"Malfoy, wen sonst? Oh Moony, du hättest dabei sein sollen! Einfach herrlich!", quiekte Peter zwischen erneuten Lachern hervor.   
Remus' Augen weiteten sich kurzzeitig vor Schock und er sah seine Freunde ungläubig an. "Wa...was habt ihr gemacht?"   
"Heute früh beim Essen, da wollte er gerade gehen, als Narzissa in die Große halle kam. Du kennst ja Malfoy, hat ne kleine Schwäche für meine liebe Cousine. [AN: ich hoffe ich bring die Verwandtschaftsverhältnisse jetzt nit durcheinander! -.-] Jedenfalls dachten wir uns, wir helfen ihm ein bisschen mehr auf Tuchfühlung mit ihr zu gehen." Sirius musste bei dem Gedanken an das Folgende wieder lachen und somit fuhr James fort.   
"Also nimmt Padfoot seinen Zauberstab, murmelt irgendeinen Spruch, den du mir übrigens noch beibringen musst, und Malfoy steht plötzlich in Unterhosen da! Vor der versammelten Schule! Er hat sich schnell wieder angezogen und ist rausgestürmt. Die ganze Halle hat getobt, sogar einige Slytherins, ich schwör' s!"   
Stolz schauten alle drei zu Remus und wartete auf seine Reaktion. Aber der saß nur da, die Hände in die Couch verkrampft, und blickte sie fassungslos der Reihe nach an.   
"Er [englisch sprechen!.]...Remus? Alles okay?", fragte Sirius schließlich und legte eine Hand auf Remus' Schulter.   
"Ja, hey, ich meine, freu dich doch wenigstens! Jetzt bist du ihn los!", ergänzte Peter freudestrahlend.   
"Was? Wie meinst du das?"   
"Padfoot hat uns erzählt, dass Malfoy dich wegen irgendwas drangsaliert, woran du gar keine Schuld hast! Also muss es einer unserer Streiche gewesen sein! Und da du jetzt gar nicht mit dabei warst, kann er dir auch nix mehr anhängen!", erklärte James, als wäre das alles eine einfache Matheaufgabe.   
"Also...das...", remus schluckte, "...danke." Langsam stand er auf und ging schweigend hoch in den Schlafsaal. Die Zurückgebliebenen konnten sich wieder nur fragende Blicke zuwerfen.   
  
  
Am nächsten Abend verabschiedete Remus sich nach dem essen von seinen Freunden und ging zur Bibliothek um noch schnell ein paar Bücher zu holen. Gerade als er mit einem großen Stapel zum Turm gehen wollte, rief ihn eine kalte Stimme zurück.   
"Lupin, ich muss mit dir reden!"   
Remus drehte sich um und sah sich Lucius Malfoy gegenüber. Mit gesenktem Kopf lief er ihm hinterher, als er ihn in ein leeres Klassenzimmer führte.   
"Ich nehme an, du hast mittlerweile gehört, was Black gemacht hat.", erklärte er schon fast bedrohlich ruhig. "Ich hätte dich für klüger gehalten Lupin. Da erpresse ich dich nun einen Monat lang, sodass du meine Hausaufgaben machst, und du bist nicht mal fähig deinen kleinen Freund zu bändigen.", er betonte das Wort ,Freund' extra.   
"Ich hatte ja eigentlich vor, doch ab dieser Woche in Ruhe zu lassen. Ich hab schließlich bald Prüfungen und da gibt es nichts mehr für dich zu tun. Aber Black ist heute einfach zu weit gegangen, dafür wird er bluten! Und du wirst mir helfen!" Er warf remus, der erschrocken aufblickte, ein diabolisches Grinsen zu.   
"Ich?! Du...du tust mir doch nichts an, oder??" remus hätte sich für diese dämliche Frage am liebsten geohrfeigt, aber das war das erste, was ihm in seinem Schock einfiel.   
"Lupin, Lupin, Lupin, so einfallslos? Natürlich werde ich dich nur benutzen um Black fertig zu machen!" Als Remus ihn verwirrt ansah, rollte Lucius genervt mit den Augen. "Meine Güte, bist du wirklich so intelligent wie alle sagen? Kaum zu glauben. Du bist doch Blacks größte Schwäche! Du kannst ihn am meisten verletzen!"   
Das war typisch Malfoy. Er ließ einfach andere für sich arbeiten ohne sich selbst die Hände schmutzig zu machen. Und wenn so jemand wie er deinen wunden Punkt kennt, bist du verloren.   
Oh ja, Malfoy wusste von Sirius' Beziehung zu Remus. Woher, wusste Remus nicht und er würde auch nie fragen. Vor einem Monat, am Tag nach dem Vollmond als er auf dem Weg zum ins Bett war, hatte Malfoy ihn plötzlich in ein leeres Zimmer gezerrt...   
[b]Flashback[/b]   
[i]"Was willst du Malfoy?"   
"Hm...sagen wir mal, ich will dir ein Angebot machen."   
"Was für ein Angebot?"   
"Du machst meine Hausaufgaben für den Rest des Schuljahres. Ich hab schließlich besseres zu tun."   
"Und warum sollte ich das wohl machen? Spinnst du jetzt total?"   
Remus wandte sich zum gehen.   
"na wenn das so ist, dann kann ich ja auch der gesamten Schule dein kleines Geheimnis erzählen."   
Remus hielt inne und schluckte. Er drehte sich wieder um, sodass er Lucius direkt ansah.   
"Welches...Geheimnis?"   
Der Slytherin ging auf ihn zu und beugte sich zu ihm, sodass sein Gesicht neben Remus' Ohr war.   
"Seit wann läst du dich denn von Black ficken?"   
Innerlich atmete Remus erleichtert aus. Er hatte schon gedacht er wäre als Werwolf entlarvt und würde von der Schule fliegen. Aber DAMIT hatte er auch nicht gerechnet. Ihn störte es a eigentlich nicht, dass andere von ihnen wussten aber...was würde Sirius dazu sagen?   
"Shit."   
"Also, sind wir im Geschäft? Du wirst ja sicherlich nicht wollen, dass alle davon wissen. Oh, ich kann es mir schon vorstellen! Wie sie alle reagieren werden, wenn sie erfahren dass Sirius Black schwul ist, dass wäre einfach-"   
"Schon gut, ich mach ja mit!"   
"Perfekt! Es freut mich doch immer wieder, auf kooperative Mitschüler zu treffen. Wir treffen uns morgen wieder hier, nach dem Abendessen.   
Kurz bevor Malfoy zur Tür hinausging, drehte er sich noch mal kurz um.   
"Sieh's positiv. Ich hab sowieso nur noch einen Monat, dann beginne die Prüfungen!"[/i]   
[b]Flashback Ende[/b]   
Und somit hatte Remus gehorcht und brav alle Aufgaben erledigt, die Malfoy ihm gab. Neben seinen eigenen war das natürlich viel Arbeit, aber es war ja nur ein Monat und eigentlich noch eine leichte Aufgabe.   
Doch diesmal hatte Malfoy diese eiskalten, hasserfüllten Blick und Remus wusste es würde nicht so harmlos werden wie das letzte Mal.   
"Ich will das Black sich richtig elend fühlt. Aber solange du bei ihm bist, geht es ihm einfach zu gut"   
Nur langsam sackten die Worte in Remus Hirn durch. Was wollte Malfoy jetzt mit ihm? Er meinte doch nicht etwa...   
"Ich werde nicht mit Sirius Schluss machen! Vergiss es!"   
"Du verstehst mich nicht ganz Lupin. Du sollst nicht mit ihm Schluss machen, das wäre zu einfach. Und außerdem würde sich dann wundern wieso. Aber keine Angst, wenn du das durchziehst, dann lasse ich dich auch in Ruhe, du bist mir eh nicht mehr von Nutzen." Und wieder stahl sich dieses hämische, mörderische Grinsen auf sein Gesicht, als er remus seinen Plan erklärte...   
  
juhuuu, ich lebe auch noch!. sorry, das hat diesmal echt lange gedauert...naja, cih war ein bisschen demotiviertb und hab grad so viele andere sachen im kopf!   
  
  
cya, Tscha   
  



End file.
